Christmas A Fruits Basket FanFiction
by Hatsuharu lover
Summary: The girls have invited the guys to stay at theirs over the Christmas period whilst Hatori sorts out their new home. However, as usual nothing goes to plan. With Hatori, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Yuki and Hiro.


_**A/N: Ok so I've done some tweaking to this since the little star thing that would normally separate my scenes doesn't show up on FanFiction. I've also sorted some grammatical errors but there may be a few more, please let me know if you spot any.**_

_**And yes, this is the second in the "Portal" series and there will be one that comes before this so keep an eye on it, it will basically explain how we came to meet and the boys and how they ended up in England in the first place. I will get round to doing that soon along with a number of others in the series. **_

_**Enjoy and hopefully I get them up soon.**_

Jasmine Hatsuharu

Sibyl Hatori

Sammie Shigure

Bhavna Yuki

Shanel Hiro

**Christmas – A Fruits Basket FanFiction**

_The girls are putting up the Christmas tree in the living room._

Sibyl : Right! I think a few more balls should do it. Sammie, Could you pass me some more silver ones please?

Sammie: HEHEE! I have balls.

Sibyl : Not again. _(Sibyl turns round to see Sammie holding two Christmas balls in a rude manner)_ Oh come on it was funny half an hour ago but now it's just plain creepy.

Sammie: That was the whole point.

Sibyl : Just give them to me_ (Sibyl reaches over and snatches a ball from Sammie)._

Jasmine: HA! Sammie's been castrated. _(The three others stare at Jasmine)_ or neutered whatever you wanna call it.

Bhavna: Sammie.

Sammie: Hmm!

Bhavna: Can you throw one of those balls over please?

Sammie: Sure. _(She reaches in to a box and pulls out a ball and passes it to Bhavna, then pauses)_ ERM! Why exactly did you want that ball anyway?

Bhavna: So I could do this. _(Bhavna throws the ball towards Jasmine who is sorting out the tinsel and it hits her hard at the back of the head)._

Jasmine: OWWWWW!

S, B + SA: HAHAHAHA!

Jasmine: Shut up it's not funny.

Sammie: Yeah it is! HEHE!

Jasmine: IT HURTS!

Sibyl : SHHH! Hatori will hear you, and he has needles! WAAAAA!

Bhavna: _(To Sammie) _is she still going on about that?

Sammie: Yep!

Bhavna: Oh well hopefully that ball would of knocked some sense in to that hollow head of Jasmines.

Jasmine: Right! THAT'S IT! _(Jasmine gets up and rugby tackles Bhavna to the floor)._

Sammie: YAY! GO JASMINE!

Sibyl : WHOOOO! HAHA!

_Jasmine and Bhavna are fighting on the floor and Sibyl notices that they are getting closer to the Christmas tree._

Sibyl : ERM! Guys? You are getting too close to the...tree. _(Jasmine and Bhavna knock into the tree and it starts to fall)_ NOOOOO! _(She rushes to catch the tree)_ OH SHIT! _(The tree falls on Sibyl and she gets stuck underneath)._

Sammie: Sibyl! Are you ok?

Sibyl : Does it look like I'm ok?

Sammie: Yep! She's ok.

_Hatsuharu comes in angrily._

Hatsuharu: Can you guys be quiet for ten...oh...What the hell just happened here?

Sibyl : The Christmas tree fell on me.

Hatsuharu: I can see that but how?

Sammie: Well basically Bhavna threw a ball at Jasmine's head, we laughed at her, she got angry and rugby tackled Bhavna and that's when the tree got knocked over. Sibyl tried to save it but it ended up crushing her.

Hatsuharu: Okay! So where are Jasmine and Bhavna now?

Sammie: Behind the sofa.

Jasmine: _(from behind the sofa) _OWW!

Sammie: Told ya.

_Hatsuharu goes behind the sofa and finds Jasmine lying on the floor with Bhavna sitting on top getting ready to punch her._

Hatsuharu: OK! I'm going to leave this room and I'm going to pretend that that DOESN'T LOOK WRONG!

Sibyl : WHAT ABOUT ME?

_Hatsuharu ignores Sibyl and storms out of the room. Shigure is standing at the door and Hatsuharu walks straight into him._

Shigure: Sorry Haru

Hatsuharu: Just let back in the kitchen please.

_Hatsuharu pushes past Shigure and goes into the kitchen, at the same time Jasmine pushes Bhavna off and clambers onto the sofa, her face bright red._

Shigure : WOW! It's a mess in here.

Sibyl : Point it out why don't you captain obvious.

Shigure : ERM! How did you...

Sibyl : DON'T ASK

Bhavna : _(Brushing herself down) _why did you come in here anyway?

Shigure : OH! I heard Hatsuharu's shouting and I was wondering what looked wrong.

ALL : YOU PERV! _(Shigure stares at them)_

Shigure : Okay then.

_The phone rings and it is picked up. Yuki's voice can be heard in the hall_

Jasmine : I wonder who that is.

Bhavna : It's Yuki you moron.

Jasmine: I know that, I'm talking about on the other side of the phone you idiot.

Bhavna : RIGHT TH...

Sibyl : Instead of fighting can you get this bloody tree off me, NOW!

Yuki : _(in the Hallway)_ SHHHH!

_They stayed silent and eventually Yuki puts the phone down and comes into the living room._

Yuki : That was Hatori.

Sammie: And.

Yuki : He suggested that we go carol singing; he'll join us in 15 minutes afterwards.

Bhavna : OOH! I have some carol book upstairs. _(Bhavna exits the living room and goes upstairs)_

Shigure : What about the living room?

Jasmine: We can do it when we get back, come on lets go.

_The boys are waiting downstairs whilst the girls are sorting out the dresses. Sibyl comes out of the living room looking dazed._

Sibyl : Thanks for helping me, NOT!

Hatsuharu: I thought you were upstairs with the others.

Sibyl : NAH! I WASS TUCK UNDER A CHRISTMAS TREE YOU IDIOT!

_At that moment, the girls come down wearing their dresses._

Sammie: Sibyl! I have your dress. _(Sammie holds out an elegant redress and Shigure wolf whistles)_

Bhavna : Shigure!

Shigure : WHAT! That wasn't me. It, it, it was Yuki.

Yuki : It was you, you perv.

Hatsuharu: _(Hits Yuki and Shigure in the face) _stop it. It was Shigure, end of story. _(Bhavna and Sammie laugh) _Wait, where's Jasmine?

Jasmine : _(From upstairs) _coming. _(She appears at the top of the stairs wearing a black dress looking similar to Sibyl's)_

Sammie: WOW! You look so pretty.

_Jasmine grins and makes her way down the stairs but stacks on the last step and falls in to Hatsuharu._

Jasmine: WAAA! OMG I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _(She picks her self up off Hatsuharu and her face is bright red again)_

Yuki :_ (Helps Hatsuharu up) _come on let's go.

Sibyl : _(Comes over with her dress on) _I'm ready. _(The boys leave the house) _WHOOO! Jasmine's gone bright red! HAHA!

Jasmine: Don't make me rugby tackle you.

Sibyl : If you rugby tackle me then I'll rugby tackle you.

Jasmine: Ok then, that settles it, I'm not going to rugby tackle you because I wanna be able to walk this Christmas, OW!

Sammie: _(Pushes the three others out) _Ok! Ok! Let's go I wanna carol sing already.

xXx

_Walking down the street, the guys are discussing where they should start_

Bhavna : let's start by the school.

Sammie: No, there are too many teachers there.

Yuki : The teachers don't live by the school, they live far away.

Sammie : Then let's not go to "far away".

ALL : Good idea

Sibyl : _(To Shigure) _so where are you guys living now?

Shigure: I'm not telling you.

Sibyl : _(Pokes Shigure)_ come on, tell me.

Shigure: Nope!

Sibyl : PLEASE!

Shigure: NO! Plus if you're lucky we might knock on the door of the house anyway.

Hatsuharu: Erm! Sibyl what's with the bag?

Bhavna : Yeah! Come on, spill.

Sibyl : What bag?

Jasmine: The bag in your hand.

Sibyl _: (Hides the bag behind her back)_ I can't see a bag.

Hatsuharu: This bag. _(He snatches it from Sibyl)_

Sibyl : Give it back you moron.

Hatsuharu: You said that there wasn't a bag so how can I give it back.

Sibyl : GIVE IT!

Hatsuharu: Not until I find out what's in it.

Sibyl : NO!_ (Hatsuharu opens the bag and pulls out the toilet roll)_

Bhavna : Why toilets roll?

Sibyl : Because I wanna TP Hatori's house.

Yuki : You know we will have to clear it up afterwards.

Sammie: Not if we leg it afterwards and hide.

Shigure : So maybe the toilet roll is not a bad idea after all.

Hatsuharu: You want to annoy him as well don't you?

Shigure : Ay! Te truth has been spoken.

Jasmine : English please.

Shigure : Of course I do.

Hatsuharu: Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?

Shigure : Because I'm a writer.

Hatsuharu: Not a very good one at that.

Shigure : Don't make me say it.

Hatsuharu: You dare.

Shigure : GOT MILK!

Hatsuharu: YOU BASTARD!

Bhavna : Girls! Girls! Stop fighting and let's go to our first house already.

Sibyl : But which one.

Jasmine: Oh please don't start this again.

Sibyl : Fine, I'll pick. What ever house I point to we go to._ (Sibyl shuts her eyes and spins around with her arm out; eventually she stops at a house) _ THAT ONE!

Yuki : I don't think that's a good idea.

Sibyl : The finger has spoken

Bhavna : You shouldn't mess with the finger.

Sammie: What are you waiting for? Let's go. _(The girls walk quickly towards the house)_

Shigure: UMMM!

Hatsuharu: just leave it; we might get a good laugh out of it.

Shigure : OK! _(The boys follow the girls)._

_They reach the house that Sibyl pointed to and the boys are discussing something behind them in whispers._

Sammie : What are you guys giggling about?

Yuki : _(Stifling laughter)_ none of your business. _(Shigure whispers something in his ear and he blurts out laughing)_ Oh that's brilliant.

Bhavna : Seriously! What are you talking about?

Sibyl : Oh for fuck sake. _(She turns to knock on the door and the boys start laughing again) _I'm just going to ignore you.

Jasmine : _(Whispering to Hatsuharu) _its Hatori's house isn't it. _(Hatsuharu stays quiet, forcing a giggle back)_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Shigure : And let the fun begin.

_They hear footsteps in the house and a rustle as the door is opened._

Sibyl : Sil...WAAA! _(She reaches into the bag in panic and throws a toilet roll at Hatori's head, he falls down to the floor and Sibyl quickly shuts the door)_

Shigure : BWA HA HA HA!

Bhavna : QUICK! Grab a toilet roll each!

_Everyone reaches in to Sibyls bag and pulls out a toilet roll and start running round the house, chucking them back and fourth to each other, within a couple of minutes the house is covered._

Hatsuharu: That...was...the...best...man I need to work out.

Sammie : Don't you ride a bike?

Hatsuharu: I need to work out...MORE.

Yuki : HA! I can't wait to see Hatori's face.

Hatori : AHEM!

Yuki : Me and my big mouth.

_Hatori is standing at the front door, hands on hips and a piece of loo roll hanging down from his head._

Sammie : How long have you been standing there?

Hatori : _(shrugs) _5 minutes

Sibyl : Oh! _ (There is an awkward silence, everyone stays still and look at each other)._

Jasmine : _(singing)_ Silent night...

Sibyl : WRONG TIME TO SING THAT!

_Everyone starts laughing, except for Hatori who disappears in to the house and returns with a ladder and a wad of bin bags._

Hatsuharu: Oh come on Hari we were just having a laugh.

Hatori : Well, the longer it takes for the house to be tidied and sorted then the longer you will have to stay with the girls. _(The boys shrug)_ Ok! Let's rephrase that, the longer it takes for the house to be sorted, then the longer you will have to stay with Sibyl and her giant stash of chocolate _(they immediately start fighting over the bin bags)._

Sibyl : HATORI!

Hatori : What? You know that you're a menace to society when you've had sugar.

Sibyl : Well...

Jasmine: Hey, that's my bin bag. GIVE IT BACK!

Sibyl : Seriously guys, you too.

Bhavna : Sorry, it's for their own safety.

Sibyl : What do you mean?

Bhavna : Well, when you're hyper, you get really annoying.

Jasmine: And squeaky

Bhavna : Which pisses Hatsuharu off, he'll shout at you to shut up then you attack him, and, well, you hurt!

Hatsuharu: I have to agree with Bhavna there about the hurt, but I don't think that she'll be able to beat me in a full on fight.

Yuki : Who will then?

Hatsuharu: UMMM! I dunno, Jasmine?

Jas+Sib : WHAT!

Jasmine: Seriously? You think that I could win in a fight against you?

Sibyl : And I couldn't.

Hatsuharu: Well, yeah. Jasmine can get angry really quickly and she is really powerful in her kicks and punches and she has some really good fighting moves. She's smart as well so she can think on her feet.

Sibyl : Seriously? But I can still hurt right? _(She punches him on the arm)_

Hatsuharu: OW! FUCK YEAH!

Hatori : _ (From in side the house)_ LANGUAGE! NOW CARRY ON CLEARING UP THAT LOO ROLL!

Shigure : DON'T WORRY DADDY, WE ARE _(Hatori is heard grumbling form inside the house) _Awww! He's just pissed coz I didn't get him a fathers day card last year.

_The girls giggle at Shigure's comment and they carry on collecting stray bits of loo roll around the flower beds._

Yuki : What happened to that loo roll that Sibyl threw at Hatori?

Sibyl : I dunno.

Bhavna : It might have been taken by aliens who feed on it.

Hatsuharu: Why couldn't they have taken the stuff on the house?

Sammie: I dunno. Anyway, Shigure, move, it's my turn to go up the ladder.

Shigure : Fine. _(He climbs down and stands aside)_

Sammie : Thanks. _(She starts climbing up)._

Hatsuharu: Right, that's it! _(He jumps down from his ladder and run towards Shigure and cover his eyes with loo roll)_

Shigure : Hey! What's that for?

Hatsuharu: You were looking up Sammie's dress.

Sammie : What? Shigure!

Shigure : I'm not.

Bhavna : Well of course you aren't now, you have loo roll over your eyes.

Shigure : Honest to God I wasn't looking. OW! Who poked me?

Sibyl : Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Hatsuharu: Fine I'll let you go if you promise not to look up her dress again.

Shigure : Fine.

Yuki : Fire in the hole!_ (He throws down a full bin bag and it hits Shigure on the head, everyone laughs)_

Shigure : Ow!

Hatori : _(Comes out of the house) _Hey guys I brought some cook...WAA! _(He trips on a loo roll on the path, throwing orange juice and cookies over himself. The loo roll lands near Jasmine and she picks it up)_

Jasmine: There's the loo roll._ (Everyone laughs hysterically)_

_Once they have all finished clearing the loo roll they go inside to sort them selves out._

Yuki : WOW! It's so clean in here, you have worked hard Hatori.

Hatori : It's taken me three days to clear the living room and I've only just touched the kitchen. _(He shakes his head) _I don't think I'll be done for Christmas.

Sammie : Pay up Shigure, you owe me ten pounds.

Shigure : Fine. _(He reaches in to his back pocket and pulls out a ten pound note) _here.

Jasmine : _(Confused) _what did you guys bet on?

Sammie: That Hatori wouldn't have the place tidied for Christmas. _(She jumps up and down happily) _And I won! HA! In your face Shigure.

Bhavna : Well it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't be done by then, Christmas Eve is tomorrow.

Shigure : That reminds me._ (He pulls a black book from his back pocket)_ I need to pick up the presents.

Hatsuharu: You mean you forgot to buy them.

Shigure : No! I just need to pick them up from the store.

Sibyl : You forgot.

Shigure : I promise that I didn't forget I even have proof. _(He pulls out a bunch of receipts) _See!

Hatsuharu: WOW! You have been very organised.

Yuki : Well at least he didn't do anything like last year.

Jasmine : What did he do last year?

Hatori : He forgot completely so he had to buy the presents after Christmas.

Yuki : The shops were practically empty and he gave us really crappy presents.

Shigure : You liked you present though didn't you?

Yuki : You got me a pack of hair bands.

Shigure : And what a pretty little girl you made in them too.

Bhavna : HEHEE!

Sibyl : _(To Bhavna) _you're imagining Yuki as a girl aren't you?

Bhavna : You can hardly tell the difference.

Yuki : _(Turning to Hatori and ignoring Bhavna's giggles) _so where do we spend Christmas now?

Hatori : Well I was thinking with the girls if that's ok with them.

Girls : That's Ok with us

Yuki : _(To Hatori) _you may as well stay over, you need a break.

Hatori : I agree. _(He stretches) _Oh my back. _(He stretches again) _that's better.

Jasmine : _(To Hatsuharu) _what are we gonna have for dinner?

Hatsuharu: OH SHIT ITS PROBABLY CHARCOAL BY NOW! _(He rushes out of the house)_

Shigure : I was wondering how long it would take for him to notice.

Sibyl : Pity it's for nothing, I turned the cooker down, he had it too high.

ALL : Oh!

_They make their way to the girl's house and walk in to the smell of pasta bake wafting in the air._

Jasmine : Smells nice Haru.

Hatsuharu: Thanks. But I just don't get it, when I got here it was on gas mark 3, before it was on 8.

Sibyl : That was me, I turned it down.

Hatsuharu: Thanks, but I wish you could've told me.

Hatori : _(From the front room)_ WOW! It's a mess in here.

Jasmine : HUH!

_They go in to the living room._

Sammie : What the!

_The living room is covered in tinsel, the sofa is at an angle, balls are everywhere and the tree has been dismantled. The rug is crooked and the boxes are on their sides._

Bhavna : WOAH! The mess is breeding.

Sibyl : It isn't breeding.

Yuki : Then what happened _(Sibyl froze)._

Sibyl : I, I, I dunno.

Jasmine: _(Crossing her arms) _Sibyl, what did you do?

Sibyl : Well it was everyone's fault anyway; you all buggered off and didn't help me get the Christmas tree off.

Sammie : Still doesn't explain the mess.

Sibyl : Look, in order to get the Christmas tree off, which is heavy by the way. I had to try and push it up and off by using my feet, which didn't work. I kicked the tinsel box up in the air by accident.

Hatori : Still doesn't explain the dismantled tree.

Sibyl : I had to take it apart to get free.

Bhavna : Well that explains allot

Shigure : URM! Sibyl?

Sibyl : Yes.

Shigure : Wasn't that a real Christmas tree?

Sibyl : Oh shit!

Jasmine : _(Sighs)_ I'll get the artificial one from the loft _(she leaves the room)._

Hatori : We better start tidying up _(he steps forward)._

Hatsuharu: No you don't. _(He grabs him at the back of the collar)_ We brought you here to get you away from tidying so you aren't doing it here either.

Sammie : When's dinner?

Hatsuharu: Now, go into the dining room.

_Everyone goes in to the dining room to see the table laid and a spread in the middle consisting of pasta bake in the middle, salad and peas on either side._

ALL : WOW!

Hatsuharu: Just sit down.

_They sit down. Hatsuharu at the head of the table, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. They tuck in and are joined by Jasmine a while later who sits at the other end of the table._

Jasmine : _(Stuffing a forkful of pasta bake in her mouth) _this is delicious Haru.

Hatsuharu: Thanks Jasmine.

xXx

_The next morning, Jasmine and Sammie are going downstairs to get a head start clearing the living room, the smell of eggs in the air._

Sammie: Smells like Hatsuharu, he's cooking again.

Jasmine : I'll say good morning to him. _(She goes to open the door but Sammie stops her)_ Hey! What are you doing?

Sammie : That isn't such a good idea, Haru gets really grumpy in the morning.

Jasmine: Good idea.

_The girls go into the cupboard under the stairs and pull out bin bags for the tree, a broom for the pine needles and polish for everything else._

Jasmine: I think that's all we need.

Sammie : Come let's go.

Jasmine : Wait!

Sammie : What now?

Jasmine: _(Pulls out a pair of rubber gloves) _pine needles hurt.

Sammie: Gimme a pair. _(Jasmine hands her the gloves)_ thanks.

_They go in to the living room, but to their surprise it is already clean. The artificial tree is up and decorated and the bunting is up and tinsel is hanging round the pictures. The stockings up above the fire place._

Sammie: What the fuck is going on?

Jasmine: I think someone got here before us.

Sammie: Well it better not has been Hatori.

Jasmine: Nah! It has too much of a feminine touch.

Sammie: Yuki?

Jasmine: No I don't think so, this is really confusing.

Sammie: Well the only person who is awake before us is Hatsuharu.

Jasmine: BINGO! _(She goes towards the kitchen)_

Sammie: What are you doing?

Jasmine: I need answers and fast. _(Sammie gives up and follows Jasmine)._

Sammie: And those eggs better be done, I'm starving.

Jasmine_: (Opens the kitchen door) _Hey Hatsuharu did you... HUH... what the...Shanel what are you doing here?

Shanel : _(Holding a plate full of eggs) _do you guys want some eggs?

Jasmine : That's not the point.

Sammie: Yes please. _(She grabs a plate and takes two fried eggs then puts some bread in the toaster) _

Jasmine: _(To shanel, ignoring Sammie) _I thought I told you to come in the afternoon.

Shanel : I know, but I was too excited so I came earlier. I saw how messy the living room was and I decided to clean up as a welcome and I knew you guys wouldn't get round to do it since you'll be too busy today. What happened in there anyway?

Sammie : Ask Sibyl.

Jasmine : Quick question. How did you get in?

Shanel : _(She digs in to her jean pocket and pulls out a key) _spare door key, you seriously need to think of a more original place to put it. Seriously? Under the flower pot, JEEZ!

Jasmine: Fine, take your stuff upstairs. _(She snatches the key from shanel)_ You'll be in my room with me and Sammie.

Shanel : Thanks. _(She grabs her stuff which is on the side and goes upstairs)._

Sammie: She knows that the boys are here right?

Jasmine: Yeah! But she doesn't know about the curse.

Sammie: Good, they have enough on their plate with us knowing, let alone your little sis as well.

Jasmine : We won't tell her, so everyone has to be careful when she's around.

_There is a huge thump upstairs and a moan._

Bhavna : _(From upstairs) _I'm sorry Shigure, I slipped on a sock.

Shigure : _(Coming down the stairs in form)_ it was my sock so it was my thought, no need to apologise.

Jasmine : Damn it!

Shigure : _(Looks at jasmine) _what are you on about?

Jasmine: My little sis came early; you need to hide now before...

Shanel : _(Coming down the stairs) _OH WOW! Cute doggy.

Jasmine: _(Whispers to Shigure) _play along. _(Shigure barks along enthusiastically)_

Bhavna : Morning shanel, it's good to see you.

Shanel : Is the dog yours?

Bhavna : No. It belongs to the boys. _(Shigure growls)_

Shanel : Can I pet it?

Bhavna : Sure.

Jasmine : _(Hisses at Bhavna) _what are you doing?

Bhavna : Playing along.

Shanel : Wow he's so soft. _(Shigure rolls over allowing her to rub his belly) _What's his name?

Sammie : Urm... ROVER! _(Bhavna and Jasmine look at her) _I had to think of something.

Jasmine: _(Hisses back) _well think quickly and get him out of here.

Bhavna : Shanel, Rover needs his morning piddle. Do you wanna let him out for us?

Shanel : Ok _(she skips over to the back door, Shigure at her heels. She opens the door and there is a small poof sound) _WAAA!

Shigure : _(Hiding himself with the Christmas tree box) _Hi!

Girls : UH OH! _(They rush in to the living room)_

Hatsuharu: Out the way incoming clothes. _(He pushes past with Shigure's kimono. Sibyl, Hatori and Yuki follow him)._

Shigure : Thanks

Hatsuharu: That's ok

Shanel : That was so cool. _(Looking at Shigure) _Can you do that again?

Shigure : Afraid not sunshine. _(He ruffles her hair then looks at Sammie) _Rover?

Sammie: Hey! It was that or Poochie, take your pick.

Yuki : Come on let's get this sorted out, how are we going to explain this?

Sibyl : _(Pushes Hatori) _move, we're not having you wiping her memory.

Hatori : Who said I was going to?

Sibyl : I don't care I'm not taking any chances.

_Everyone starts arguing, getting louder and louder._

Shanel : STOP! _(Everyone looks at shanel)_ Just tell me what's going on please. I want all of it and don't leave anything out.

Bhavna : We better start with the introductions.

Shigure : Right.

Shanel : I already know your name, it's Rover.

Shigure : Actually my name's Shigure.

Shanel : _(Confused) _She-gu-ray?

Shigure : It's Shigure.

Shanel : Right I got it.

Shigure : The boy that brought me my clothes is Hatsuharu, the silver haired boy is Yuki and the man that Sibyl pushed id Hatori.

Shanel : Can he really wipe my memory? _(Shigure nods) _But he won't do it to me will he?

Shigure : Your sister wouldn't allow it. _(She smiles at Jasmine who smiles back)._

Hatsuharu: Get on with it.

Shigure : Right. _(He bends down so he's Shanel's height and puts his hand on her shoulder) _You see, our family is cursed by the spirits of the Chinese zodiac.

Shanel : _(Crosses her arms) _don't talk down to me.

Shigure : Sorry. _(He stands up straight) _I'm the dog, Hatsuharu is the cow, Yuki is the rat and Hatori is the dragon.

Shanel : Cool! Can he breathe fire?

Shigure : No, he transforms in to a sea horse, he's a water dragon.

Shanel : Oh.

Hatori : Shigure don't embarrass me. _(Sibyl giggles)_

Shanel : So how do you transform?

Yuki : We transform in to our zodiac when we are hugged by the opposite... _(He pauses, thinking of the right words)_ gender, or when we are weak.

Sibyl : Are you ok with this Shanel?

Shanel : _(Blinks)_ are you serious? Of course I'm ok with this, I don't mind at all.

ALL : PHEW! _(The phone rings)_

Shigure : I'll get it. _(Shigure leaves the room)._

Shanel : So how did Shigure change?

Bhavna : That was my fault; I landed on top of him when I slipped on one of his socks.

Shanel : Ok! _(She pauses) _ Oh yeah I made eggs for everyone, they're in the kitchen but they're probably cold by now.

Sibyl : That's ok, I'll still have them.

Jasmine: Sibyl, the human hover. _(Shanel giggles)_

Shanel : _(Tugs at Hatsuharu's arm that is closest) _where are the others from the Chinese zodiac?

Hatsuharu: They live somewhere else. Hey, why don't we watch TV?

Shanel : Yay Ok. _(She grabs the remote and sits down on the sofa, Hatsuharu sits next to her and hands her the TV guide, and she immediately turns over to friends)_

Hatori : Looks like Hatsuharu has taken a shine to your sister Jasmine

Jasmine: We Williams are irresistible.

Yuki : He's just good with kids, that's all.

Shigure : _(From the hall)_ of course you can stay here that's not a problem. No, no I'm sure the girls won't mind. Yep. I'll tell them. Bye and see you after lunch_ (he puts the phone down and comes in to the front room)._

Yuki : Who was that Shigure?

Shigure: That was Hiro.

Yuki : And.

Shigure : He doesn't want to stay at the main house; by the sound of it Akito doesn't want him there either.

Hatori : I wonder what he's done wrong.

Bhavna : Wait, who's Hiro?

Hatori : He's another member of the family.

Sammie : Which animal is he?

Yuki : He's the sheep.

Shanel : AWWWWW! I love sheep.

Hatsuharu: That would make his day if you said that to him.

Shanel : I love this episode. It's the one where Rachel teaches Ben all the pranks that she used to play on her sisters.

Hatsuharu: I like this episode too.

Sibyl : _(From the kitchen)_ the eggs are still warm if you want some.

_Everyone goes in to the kitchen to have some eggs apart from Hatsuharu and shanel who stay in the living room watching friends._

_xXx_

_It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Sibyl is in the Kitchen with Shigure and Hatori preparing the vegetables for tomorrow. The rest are in the living room watching Hatsuharu and shanel play snap._

Shanel : SNAP! I win again.

Hatsuharu: No you don't, I still have a card left. _(Shanel places a card down and Hatsuharu places his on top)._

Shanel : SNAP! Now I win ha-ha! Again! Again!

Hatsuharu: Damn it, you won again.

Shanel : You're really rubbish at snap.

Hatsuharu: And you're really fast, if I blink I miss you.

Bhavna : That's because someone gave her chocolate.

Hatsuharu: She was just hungry, give me a break. Sibyl wouldn't let me in to the kitchen so I had to think on my feet. Chocolate was the only thing around.

Yuki : its funny how when you when you give her some chocolate, she's just like a mini Sibyl. _(Everyone laughs)_

Sibyl : _(From the kitchen)_ I heard that!

Sammie: So when did you say Hiro was coming?

Yuki : Shigure said that he was coming at half past.

Jasmine: So how come he's not staying at the main house?

Yuki : I don't know why exactly, but I'm guessing that it involves Akito.

Hatsuharu: If it does involve Akito, then it's best if we don't ask him about what happened.

Shanel : Who's Akito?

Hatsuharu: He's the head of the family, a bit like a...

Shanel : SNAP! I win again, seven times in a row.

Hatsuharu: Damn it.

_The door bell rings._

Yuki : Wow, Hiro's early.

Shanel : That isn't Hiro, that's the delivery of my presents for everyone.

Jasmine: Shanel you didn't have to do that.

Shanel : I had to do an emergency order since I heard that Hiro was coming, I hope he likes it. _(She skips over to the door)_

Bhavna : Is it me or is your sister maturing really quickly?

Jasmine: She's even more mature than me.

Sammie : Everyone is more mature than you.

Jasmine : I agree.

Shanel : _(From the door) _thank you for your trouble sir. Wow you even wrapped them; I hope that the emergency order wasn't too much hassle.

Delivery man: No it wasn't a problem, not many people order right before Christmas.

Shanel : Again thank you and have a merry Christmas, bye. _(She waves the delivery man off) _ Can someone help me bring them in please?

Hatsuharu: Sure. _(He gets up and goes to the front door; he is followed by Yuki, Jasmine, Sammie and Bhavna)_

Jasmine : Jesus Chris Shanel, how much did you buy?

_At the door is a large pile of plastic bags, filled to the brim with neatly wrapped presents._

Sibyl : Fuck!

Bhavna : That is one hell of a lot of presents.

Shigure :_ (Poking his head round the kitchen door)_ did someone say presents?

Sammie : Wait till tomorrow Shigure.

Yuki : Aren't you supposed to be collecting your presents today?

Shigure : I arranged for them to be delivered instead.

_At that moment the same delivery truck pulls in to the drive._

Delivery man: Sorry about this but does Shigure Sohma live here?

Shigure : Yep! That's me. _(He goes to the door and signs the delivery forms, the delivery man places three large bags on top of Shanel's)_

Delivery man: Looks like you guys are having a good Christmas.

Bhavna : There's more in the living room. Hmm, how we're gonna fit all this under the tree I have no idea.

Delivery man: I've got to go now, more deliveries to do. Have a merry Christmas.

ALL : MERRY CHRISTMAS! _(The delivery man gets in the truck and drives off)_

Hatsuharu: Right, let's start to move these presents out of the way. _(He bends down to get a bag at the bottom)_

Jasmine : Haru not the bottom one.

_Hatsuharu pulls on the bag and the pile becomes unstable, before they could move out of the way, the presents fall down on top of them and they are pinned down on the floor._

Shanel : Next time you listen to my sister

Hatsuharu: I just wanted them out the hallway.

Yuki : And now they're all over the hallway, thanks a lot Haru.

Hatsuharu: It wasn't my fault.

Sammie : Instead of arguing can we please get up, I have a present halfway up my backside.

Bhavna : I hope it's not mine.

Sammie : _(She gets up and picks up the present that she was sitting on)_ hey, it was yours Bhavna.

Bhavna : EWWWW! But I'll still have it, ars or no ars.

_Everyone pushes the presents off themselves and help each other up. Hatsuharu starts piling the presents up against the wall._

Sammie : Oh shit! My shoe's come off.

Jasmine : _(Dramatically) _its gone Sammie, you'll never see it again.

Sammie : _(Stares at Jasmine) _I still have the other shoe; I can hit you round the head with it.

Jasmine: Sorry.

Yuki : Well we'll never find it amongst this lot.

Sammie: Fine. _(She puts her hands to her mouth) _WHO EVER FINDS MY SHOE GETS A FIVER!

_Bhavna, jasmine and Shigure start digging amongst the presents, sibyl comes out of the kitchen and joins in. Shanel, Sammie, yuki and Hatsuharu stand to one side._

Shanel : I'm not joining in that lot.

Hatsuharu: They're like wild animals

Yuki : _(Turns to Sammie) _are you seriously going to waste a fiver on a shoe?

Sammie : What? They're my best pair.

Shigure : _(Pushing past the others with a shoe in his hand) _Out the way I have the shoe.

Jasmine : DAMN IT!

Shigure : Come on hand the fiver over. _(Shigure hands the shoe to Sammie and Sammie give him the fiver) _YES! Just five pounds more from you so I can get my tenner back.

Sammie : We'll that isn't gonna happen.

Shigure : Oh yeah. _(He snatches the shoe back off Sammie)_

Sammie : Give them back you bastard.

Shigure : Not until I get a full ten pounds.

Sammie : Fine. _(She hands him another fiver and Shigure gives the shoe back) _Thank you. _(She puts it on)._

Sibyl : Wow she'll do anything for those shoes.

Hiro : It's not a good idea to leave your door wide open like this.

_They turn around and Hiro is standing at the front door. His suitcase is being dragged behind him, and a bag with small presents in his hand._

Bhavna : Great more presents.

Shigure : Ah! Welcome Hiro, you'll be in Yuki and Hatsuharu's room up stairs, third door on the right.

Hiro : Thanks, but I think I better help you tidy this lot up. _(He shuts the front door and puts his luggage to one side)_

Jasmine: _(Singing) _Welcome to the house of fun. Do, do, do, do, do. _(Hiro laughs then looks at Shanel)_

Hiro : I thought that there were only four girls.

Yuki : She came this morning.

Hiro : Does she?

Shigure : Yep she knows.

Hiro : So can I have introductions?

Bhavna : Of course. That's Shanel, Jasmine her older sister, Sibyl and Sammie, I'm Bhavna.

_There is a beeping sound from the kitchen._

Sibyl : That's the carrots done, now to marinate the turkey. _(She disappears in to the kitchen) _

Hatsuharu: Come lets clear up these presents.

_They start picking up the presents and within ten minutes; the presents have been neatly piled under the Christmas tree._

Sammie : It's a miracle that they all managed to fit under the tree at all.

Shigure : The true spirit of Christmas. _(There is crashing from the kitchen) _and that's Santa and his sleigh now.

Bhavna : Either that or Sibyl's gone rampajent with a knife.

Hatori : _(Coming out of the kitchen with a turkey on his head) _I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND!

Jasmine : I would've never of guessed that.

Sibyl : _(Trying to get Hatori to stop) _you're not blind. You just have a turkey on your head.

Hatori : THAT'S WORSE!

Hiro : Hey Hatori, that's a good look for you. _(Shanel laughs)_

Hatori : Oh, Hiro I didn't realise you were here. Hi! _(He waves at Jasmine)_

Hiro : I'm over here.

Hatori : Oh sorry. _(He turns)_

Sibyl : For fuck sake stay still, I need to get the turkey off your head.

Hatsuharu: What I wanna know is how the hell did he get it on his head?

Sibyl : He put it on the shelf so it was out the way, but the tray slipped and it fell on to his head. You should've been there, it was hilarious.

Hatori : It wasn't for me.

Sibyl : Oh shut up and stop moving. _(She kicks him behind the knees and his legs buckle, making him fall down on his knees. She stands on his legs to keep him down, ignoring his complaining and starts pulling at the turkey)_

Shanel : I've got it. _(She gets her giant sunglasses and places it on the turkey) _Now he looks more like Monica.

_Everyone starts laughing and starts taking pictures on their phones._

Shigure : Akito would love this picture of you; I think I'll send it to him.

Hatori : DON'T YOU...

Shigure : Too late I've sent it.

Sibyl : Instead of taking pictures, can you guys help me take the turkey off.

_They put their phones away and help sibyl with the turkey. After q couple of tugs the turkey is off, Hatori's hair is a mess._

Hatori : I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!

Hatsuharu: I CAN SEE THAT YOUR FLIES ARE UNDONE.

Hatori : Oh! _(He zips them up whilst Sibyl takes the Turkey back in to the kitchen) _ I'm going up stairs, my hair is a mess.

Hiro : What a warm welcome that was. _(Everyone giggles)_

xXx

_Everyone is asleep upstairs apart from sibyl, Sammie and Bhavna who are sitting on the sofa in the living room._

Jasmine : _(Coming in to the living room) _Ah man! Let me guess, you guys couldn't get to sleep either.

Sibyl : No, I was too excited.

Sammie : Sibyl, you're always excited.

Sibyl : Yes but this different.

Bhavna : How is this different?

Sibyl : Because I'm actually excited about something for once.

Jasmine : _(Sits next to Sibyl) _I don't know how Shanel does it; she was out like a light.

Sammie : That's sugar crush for ya.

Jasmine : I'd have to thank Hatsuharu for that; she would've annoyed me all night.

Sammie : I don't know how the boys managed to get to sleep either.

Bhavna : It's amazing how no matter how old you get; you still get excited on Christmas Eve.

Sibyl : I have to agree with you on that one.

Sammie : I'm bored.

_Ten minutes later, the girls are playing I-spy._

Bhavna : I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...P.

ALL : Presents!

Jasmine : Alright my turn. I spy with my little eye something beginning with...

Sibyl : If you say P one more time I'll shoot you.

Jasmine : I wasn't going to; I was going to say B.

ALL : B?

Jasmine : Yh! Bottle. _(She points behind Sammie at an empty coke bottle)._

Sammie : I've got an idea. _(She grabs the bottle and places it in the middle of the circle that the girls had formed) _Truth or dare!

Bhavna : At this time of the night?

Jasmine : _(Enthusiastically) _yeah, come on it will be fun.

Sibyl : I'll go first. _(She spins the bottle and it lands on_ _Bhavna)_

Bhavna : DAMN IT!

Sibyl : Truth or dare?

Bhavna : Truth, I'm not doing a dare.

Sibyl : Ok then, do you like Yuki?

Bhavna : Well you like Hatori.

Sibyl : Is that a yes then?

Bhavna : No!

Sibyl : Are you sure?

Bhavna : Yes!

Sammie : You said yes, HAHA!

Bhavna : You can talk Mrs Shigure.

Jasmine : Guys, be quiet, you'll wake up the boys.

ALL : Hatsuharu!

Jasmine : WAA!

Sammie : Ok! We won't do truth, we'll just do dares.

Bhavna : Fine, but it's my go. _(She spins the bottle and it land on Sibyl) _HA! Time to get you back, I dare you to wear just your under wear for the rest of the game.

Sibyl : _(Clutching her chest) _No! I'm not doing that.

Sammie: Oh why not?

Sibyl : Because I have dignity.

Sammie : I'll do it. _(She takes her clothes off) _See!

Jasmine : Honestly Sammie, any opportunity to strip.

Bhavna : Wow you've been very naughty for Santa. _(Sammie throws her top at her) _Hey!

Jasmine : Come on Sibyl, we'll do it with you.

Bhavna : Will we?

Jasmine : Yeah! _(She takes her clothes off)._

Bhavna : Ok then. _(She takes her clothes)._

Sibyl : I'm not doing it.

Bhavna : Yes you are I've dared you to

Sibyl : NO!

Sammie : You are now.

Sibyl : Huh! _(Sammie yanks Sibyl's pyjama top off and puts it to one side) _SAMMIE!

Sammie : You might as well take your bottoms off now.

Sibyl : URM! _(She pauses) _Fine. _(She pulls her trousers off) _There are you happy?

ALL : Yep!

_There is the sound of footsteps upstairs then on the stairs._

Bhavna : Oh shit! Quick! Behind the sofa!

_They all go behind the sofa and Bhavna blows out the candle. The footsteps move in to the kitchen, there is a clatter of glass and the sound of water from the tap. The footsteps leave the kitchen then move upstairs. The girls wait for the door to be closed before they start._

Jasmine : _(Giggling) _that was close.

Sibyl : Why are you laughing? It could've been one of the guys.

Sammie : I have to admit, that was funny.

Bhavna : Let's get back to the dares. _(She relights the candle)_

Sibyl : MY turn! My turn! _(She spins the bottle and it lands on Sammie)_

Sammie : YAY!

Jasmine : Sibyl's giving you the dare so I don't think that's something for you to celebrate about.

Sibyl : Shut up I'm thinking. _(They stay quiet) _I know! Sammie, I dare you to make out with the cushion. Shigure style.

Sammie : What do you...Oh...? EWWW!

Bhavna : Just do it will you.

Sammie : Fine. _(She climbs on to the sofa, grabs a cushion and starts humping it)_

Jasmine : Shigure would be proud.

Sammie : Hey! _(She stops and throws the cushion at Jasmine)_

Jasmine : OW! Zip in the eye! ZIP IN THE EYE!

Sibyl : Ha-ha!

Jasmine : It's not funny, it hurts.

Sammie : My turn. _(She spins the bottle and it hits her foot and is flicked up so it is standing)_

Bhavna : What does that mean?

Sibyl : I think it means that we all do the dare.

Bhavna : A group dare huh! What shall we do? It has to be a really big one.

Sammie : Hmmm...Got it! Let's dance in the boys bedrooms.

Jasmine : Ooh, that's a big one.

Sibyl : THAT SOUNDS WRONG!

Bhavna : SHHH! Be quiet and let's do the dare already.

Sibyl : Whose bedroom should we go in?

Sammie : I vote Shigure and Hatori's bedroom. I'm not going in Yuki and Hatsuharu's because Hiro's in there, if he wakes up it will be very awkward.

Sibyl : Agreed.

Jasmine: Let's just do it already.

_The girls go upstairs, giggling to themselves all the way. They get to Hatori and Shigure's room and Sibyl places her hand on the door knob then turns to the others._

Sibyl : Everybody be quiet now.

_They pretend to zip their lips, Sibyl opens the door and they carefully make their way in to the room and position themselves. Jasmine counts using her fingers to three then nods. They start dancing. Sammie is disco dancing, Bhavna is doing an Egyptian dance, jasmine is doing the monkey and Sibyl is just dancing randomly._

Bhavna : This is so fun.

Sibyl : Hey guys watch this. _(She jumps on to the head board of Hatori's bed and starts dancing)._

Sammie : What are you doing?

Sibyl : Making this dare more daring.

Bhavna : When he wakes up, he will be looking up. You do know that?

Sibyl : Yes I do, that's exactly how I'm making it more daring.

Jasmine : Let's all do it. _(She jumps on to the foot board of Shigure's bed)_

Sammie : It is a group dare after all. _(She jumps on to the head board of Shigure's bed and starts dancing)._

_Bhavna does the same and gets on to the foot board of Hatori's bed and starts dancing. After a while, the girls are finding it hard to hold back their giggles._

Bhavna : _(Whispering)_ I have to get out of her, I can't contain my giggles.

Sammie : I'm coming with you.

Jasmine: I'm staying, this is too fun.

Sibyl : I'm staying too.

Bhavna : Suit yourself. _(She goes to step off the foot board but slips and lands on Hatori's suitcase) _Whoops!

_Hatori stirs in his sleep, immediately everyone puts their hand to their mouths apart from Sibyl who jumps in to the air. Once Hatori has stopped, they take their hand off their mouths._

Sammie : Where did sibyl go?

Jasmine : I have no idea. _(They look around the room)_

Sibyl : Erm, guys. _(They look up) _Hi! _(She waves)_

_Sibyl is hanging down from the chandelier._

Bhavna : Wow you jump high.

Sibyl : Hatori made me jump to be precise.

Jasmine : You seem to have a knack for hanging from chandeliers.

_Hatori shifts again and Bhavna, Jasmine and Sammie rush in to the en suite, leaving Sibyl on the chandelier._

Sibyl : Guys don't leave me.

Hatori : Huh!

_Sibyl puts her hand over her mouth as Hatori gets up and goes in to the en suite. As soon as the door is close, Sibyl jumps down and rushes out of the room. A few minutes later, the rest of the girls come out of Yuki and Hatsuharu's room._

Jasmine : That was too close.

Sibyl : How did you escape?

Sammie : We didn't have enough time to escape through in to the other room so we had to hide in the shower until he left. Not wanting to risk going back in, we escaped through in to Yuki and Haru's. _(She clutches her chest) _Never again I swear.

Sibyl : Wait a minute, back track. You hid in the shower?

ALL : Yes!

Sibyl : Together?

ALL : Well yeah.

Sibyl : _(Looks at the other) _EWWW! IMAGES!

Bhavna : It wasn't like that.

Sibyl : Get them out my head please. _(Jasmine hits her on the head) _OW! What was that for?

Jasmine : Well you wanted me to get them out of your head didn't you?

Sibyl : Yes but not like that. _(She puts her hand to her head) _Great, now I have a headache.

Jasmine : Sorry.

Sammie : Let's get back to the dares shall we?

Bhavna : But whose go is it?

Jasmine : I think we're all spinning; we just did a group dare.

Bhavna : I suppose that just means that we're all doing the dare again.

Jasmine : Ok, but I haven't administered a dare yet so I'll do it.

Sibyl : That seems fair.

Jasmine : Hmm...I've got it! We go in to the room.

Sammie : Nope not doing it.

Jasmine : Let me finish will you...we go in to the boy's rooms and we have to steal something. Me and Bhavna go in Yuki and Hatsuharu's and Sibyl and Sammie go in Shigure and Hatori's room.

Sibyl : What do we have to steal?

Jasmine : Anything, it doesn't matter.

Bhavna : Cool I like that one.

Sammie : What are you waiting for? Let's go.

_Sammie and Sibyl go in to Shigure and Hatori's room and Jasmine and Bhavna go in Yuki and Hatsuharu's._

Sibyl : _(Whispering to Sammie) _what should we take?

Sammie : I have no idea, what about their suitcases?

Sibyl : No, they're too big.

Sammie : Then what do you suggest?

Sibyl : I dunno. _(She spins around and stops at the door) _Sibyl you genius.

Sammie : What? _(Sibyl points at Shigure's kimono and Hatori's doctor's jacket) _That is an awesome idea.

Sibyl : That's because I thought of it.

Sammie : Grab them then. _(They grab the clothes from the hook on the door and put them on. Sammie in the kimono and Sibyl in the doctor's jacket)_ Now let's get out of here.

Sibyl : Agreed.

_Sibyl and Sammie quickly leave the room and are met in the hallway by Jasmine and Bhavna. Jasmine is in Hatsuharu's biker jacket and Bhavna in one of Yuki's tops._

Jasmine : So which one of you thought to take their clothes?

Sibyl : That'll be me. _(She puts her hand up)._

Jasmine : Wow us blondes think alike.

Sammie : It must be some weird magical connection.

Bhavna : They just had the same idea that's all.

Jasmine : We might have been twins separated at birth.

Bhavna : What did I just say? Now let's go back down stairs.

Sibyl : Fine. _(She goes to the top of the stairs and is followed by the others) _Hey, I've got an idea. When we get back in to the living room, shall we do we impressions of the boys?

Sammie : Yeah! I know exactly what I'll do for Shigure.

Jasmine : Same for Hatsuharu.

Bhavna : I don't know what I'll do, but I'm sure I'll think of something. _(They enter the living room and she lights a few more candles)_

Sammie : I'll go first. _(She stands and looks up like she's pondering)_

Jasmine : What's that supposed to be?

Sammie : _(She huffs) _Hmm! Secretaries.

Sibyl : I get it

Jasmine : Well I don't, tell me please.

Sibyl : She is Shigure day dreaming about secretaries.

Jasmine : Oh! HAHA!

Bhavna : I've got one, me next so I don't forget. _(She puts on a paper crown from a cracker on her head and puts her hand out, pretending that she's holding a sceptre) _I am prince Yuki. _(Everyone laughs)_

Jasmine : Your turn sibyl.

Sibyl : Don't you have an idea?

Jasmine : I do I just want to save it till last.

Sibyl : Fine. _(She takes jasmine's hand)._

Bhavna : Oh no she's going to propose.

Sibyl : Shut up! _(She carries on in a baby voice) _AWW! You have a cut, let me fix your boo boo! _(Everyone laughs)_

Sammie : Your turn Jasmine.

Jasmine : Ok! _(She positions herself, sticking her bum out slightly and her hands gripped, making it look like she's on a bike. She jogs on the spot, making it look like she's pedalling and starts singing) _I want to ride my bicycle; I want to ride my bike. _(Everyone laughs in hysterics)._

Bhavna : _(Wiping her eyes) _hey guys, I have an idea for another group dare, but it's tough one though.

Sibyl : Explain.

Bhavna : Well we go in to the boy's bedrooms and we kiss them in their asleep.

Jasmine : Ooh that's interesting.

Sammie : Stop Quoting friends will ya.

Jasmine : Sorry.

_There are footsteps coming down the stairs._

Bhavna : Looks like we have to hide again.

_They immediately hide behind the sofa, but Sammie doesn't get there quick enough and she is caught out by Shigure._

Shigure : Oh! Hey Sammie. Why are you still awake?

Sammie : _(Awkwardly) _I couldn't get to sleep.

Shigure : Cool, cool. Hey is that...are you...are you wearing my kimono?

Sammie : _(Covers it with her arms) _NO!

Shigure : Yes you are, take it off.

Sammie : You don't want to do that.

Shigure : Yes I do.

Sammie : Sibyl, little help here.

Sibyl : Oh right. _(She blows out the candle) Now let's get out of here now._

_They quickly run out of the room and by the time Shigure has found the main light switch, they are out of the room._

Shigure : WOAH! That lot are like ghosts.

Sibyl : _(Creeping up behind Shigure) _BOO!

Shigure : AAAAH!

Sibyl : _(Waving) _bye bye now! _(She runs upstairs)_

Shigure : Get back here, I want my kimono.

Jasmine : Quick! Get in Yuki and Hatsuharu's room. _(They rush in to the room and quickly shut the door, Sibyl darts under Hatsuharu's bed)_

Bhavna : That was way too close.

Sammie : SHHH! I'm listening. _(She has her ear pressed to the door) _PHEW! He's gone in to his room.

Jasmine : Let's get back to our rooms.

Sibyl : Erm guys! Little help here.

Jasmine : What now? _(She turns to Sibyl who is under the bed)_

Sibyl : I'm stuck under the bed. _(She puts her arms out) _Help me!

Sammie : Oh for peat sake. _(She grabs Sibyl's right arm and pulls)_

Bhavna : _(Grabs the other)_ God how much do you weigh?

Sibyl : I'm heavy because you're pulling the bed with me!

_Sure enough the bed is moving. Hatsuharu is sitting up with his arms crossed, glaring at them._

Hatsuharu: What do you think you're doing?

Jasmine : Trying to get Sibyl out from out of the bed.

Hatsuharu: I mean what are you doing wearing my jacket?

Jasmine : Oh! _(She runs out of the room)_

Hatsuharu: Where do you think you're going? _(He gets off the bed, kicking Sibyl's head)._

Sibyl : OWW! YOU BASTARD!

Hatsuharu: Sorry! _(He chases Jasmine)._

Yuki : _(Shoots up) _I have a...pillow and I'm not afraid to use it.

Bhavna : CRAP!

Yuki : Bhavna is that my top?

Bhavna : NO. _(She gives one last tug on Sibyl and she becomes unstuck. Then she swiftly exits the room)_

Yuki : BHAVNA! _(He chases her)_

Sibyl : let's get out of here. NOW!

_They leave the room and walk straight in to Shigure who is waiting for them with his arms crossed._

Sammie : SHIT! _(She skips past him quickly)_

Shigure : You're not getting away from me this time.

Sammie : WAAA!

Sibyl : _(To herself)_ is it me or am I the only one who hasn't been caught yet.

Hatori : AHEM!

Sibyl : Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

Hatori : _(Putting sibyl in a headlock)_ Give me my coat back.

Sibyl : NO!

Hatori : _(Tightening his grip) _are you going to give it back?

Sibyl : _(Turning her head, a tear in her eye) you _aren't going to hurt me are you?

Hatori : _(Loosens his grip) _now are you going to take it off?

Sibyl : No way! _(He tightens his grip) _JASMINE!

Jasmine : _(Being chased by Hatsuharu) _karate CHOP! _(She karate chops Hatori's arm and he let's go, clutching it in pain)_

Sibyl : I'm sorry Hatori.

Jasmine : I'm not now run. _(She grabs hold of the banister and jumps over and lands on the stairs. Sibyl follows and they rush down stairs)._

Bhavna : _(In the cupboard under the stairs) _in here. _(They squeeze in)._

Jasmine : _(Whispering) _where's Sammie?

Bhavna : She's in the dining room with Shigure. _(They hear a crash in Sammie's direction and they hear two pairs of feet rush past) _

Sibyl : So where's Yuki?

Bhavna : I trapped him in the kitchen; the broom is stopping him from escaping.

Sibyl : Oh!

Bhavna : let's get out of here before the other's catch us.

Jasmine : Agreed.

_They quickly run out of the cupboard and rush upstairs and in to the main bathroom._

Sibyl : We should be safe in here.

Jasmine : As long as you've locked the door.

Sibyl : ERMMM!

Bhavna : you have locked the door, haven't you?

Sibyl : ERMMM! _(Footsteps are heard behind the door)_

Bhavna : Quick Sibyl, lock the door.

Sibyl : I'm too scared! _(The handle rattles)_

Jasmine : Quick in to Bhavna's room.

_They exit through the other door in to Bhavna's room to find Hatori looking in the wardrobe, he turns around._

Bhavna : SHIT! We're trapped!

Jasmine : Not if I can help it. _(She kicks him square in the balls)_

Sibyl : Jasmine that was harsh.

Bhavna : High five. _(She high fives Jasmine)_

Hatori : _(Clutching his privates) _why do you always have to hurt me?

Sibyl : Again I'm really sorry Hatori.

Jasmine : I'm not!

Sammie : _(Coming in to the room via the bathroom) _why did you run away?

Sibyl : We thought you were one of the boys.

Bhavna : Run now questions later.

_They dart out of the room and go up the stairs in to the attic; they are met by Yuki coming toward them._

Bhavna : How did you...?

Jasmine : Stop asking questions and go back down and quick!

Sammie : GO! GO! GO!

_They go back down the stairs but Hatori is blocking their path so they dart in to Jasmine's room. The door is slammed shut behind them and the sound of the broom being placed so they can't get out._

Jasmine : It's a trap.

Bhavna : you don't say.

Hatsuharu: _(From the other side of the door) _we're not opening this door till you decide to give our clothes back.

Sibyl : NEVER!

Sammie : _(To Sibyl) _so how are we gonna get out of here?

Sibyl : EASY!

Jasmine : Please explain.

Sibyl : They may have blocked the door but they haven't locked the window.

Jasmine : Oh!

Bhavna : Ok then here's the plan. Sibyl goes down the pipe and distracts the boys, once they are out the way, Jasmine kicks the door down.

Jasmine : Cool, I like kicking things.

Sibyl : We know. Hatori is a perfect example of that fact.

Hatori : Hey! I heard that.

Sibyl : Again I am really, really sorry.

Yuki : Quit with the apologies and give our clothes back.

Sammie : Sibyl, what are you waiting for? Get down that pipe.

Sibyl : On it. _(She clambers over Jasmine's bed and opens the window, she slides out and hangs from the edge, swings herself gently and grabs hold of the pipe)_

Bhavna : Good luck.

Sibyl : Thanks. _(She slowly slides down)_

Jasmine : I'd laugh if the pipe comes off the wall. _(Sibyl looks up and gives her evils) _Only joking.

Sibyl : Just get in to position.

Jasmine : Right, oh wait you need the front door key. _(She grabs it off the drawers and throws it down)_

Sibyl : Thanks. _(She lands on the ground and runs to the front door)_

Sammie : In positions_. (Jasmine stands in front of the door, right foot behind the left, getting ready to launch it forward)_

Shigure : _(Outside) _it's too quiet in there, I don't like it.

Yuki : They're probably just discussing their options.

Hatsuharu: I bloody hope so.

Hatori : I'm just hoping that they're not planning another attack; my arm still hurts from Jasmine's karate chop.

Hatsuharu: I did say yesterday during the loo roll clear up that she was powerful.

Hatori : And if I recall, I was inside so I didn't hear that.

Sibyl : _(Coming up the stairs) _Hi guys!

Yuki : How the...?

Hatsuharu: Oh!

Shigure : What?

Hatsuharu: We may have blocked the door but we forgot to lock the windows.

Shigure : Quick after her. _(They all chase after Sibyl)_

Sammie : _(Ear pressed to the door)_ they've gone, time for you to do your thing Jasmine.

Jasmine : Here we go. _(She tenses) _Three. Two. One. GO! _(She launches her foot and kicks the door hard, there is an audible crack as the broom gives way and they are free)_

Bhavna : That was brilliant Jasmine.

Jasmine : All in a...I wanna say day's work?

Sammie : Just shut up and let's get out of here. _(She opens the door and they escape in to the hallway)_

Bhavna : This is getting way out of hand.

Jasmine : I'm just surprised that Shanel and Hiro haven't woken up yet with the entire racket that we're making.

Bhavna : That is a mystery.

Sammie : Or just the sugar crush. It has that effect.

Sibyl : _(From downstairs) _HELP!

Jasmine : That's our cue.

_They rush downstairs and spot Sibyl in a tight ball against the kitchen door, the doctor's jacket no longer on. Hatori is in front of her, holding the doctor's jacket and a look of shock on his face. Yuki, Shigure and Hatsuharu are in the living room watching the scene._

Sammie : I guess that they know now.

Sibyl : I need my pyjamas.

Hatori : _(Handing the jacket back, his face expressionless) _here, you can keep it. _(He turns and goes up stairs, the boys follow)._

Jasmine : Well that was awkward.

Bhavna : That was hilarious. Did you see Hatori's face? HA! Price less.

Sibyl : I think we should put our pyjamas back on.

Sammie: I think I have to agree. _(She turns towards the living room and is followed by the others)_

Jasmine : Let's never do that again.

ALL : Agreed!

_xXx_

_The next morning the girls are asleep on the sofa. Their pyjamas back on and the clothes neatly piled to one side._

Shanel : _(Running in to the living room) _Wake up it's Christmas!

Sibyl : _(Shooting up) _did someone say Christmas?

Sammie : _(Pulling her back) _go back to sleep I'm tired.

Bhavna : Same here it's way too early.

Shanel : its 9 o'clock Christmas day come on get up. _(She jumps on to the sofa and they all groan) _what's up with you lot?

Jasmine : You mean you weren't woken up last night?

Shanel : Why would I have been woken up? I was fast asleep.

Sibyl : You don't want to know, believe me you don't.

Hiro : _(Coming in to the living room) _good morning girls, and merry Christmas.

ALL : Merry Christmas.

Hiro : I'm Surprised that the boys aren't down yet, they seemed pretty excited.

Bhavna : _(Giggling) _I'm sure that they have their reasons.

Hiro : Right.

Shanel : Hey Jasmine do you know what happened to our door? It had a huge crack in it and when I came out the broom was on the floor and broken in half. _(They start laughing) _What?

Jasmine : Just leave it Shanel I'll sort it out later.

Shanel : Whatever, I want to open presents. _(She grabs one from the tree)_

Sibyl : Not until we get dressed.

Shigure : _(Coming in and talking in a sarcastic tone) _you mean you weren't dressed already? What a surprise. _(She throws a pillow at him)_

Hiro : Seriously, what are you guys on about?

Shigure : It's an inside joke, don't worry about it.

Jasmine : Whatever, I'm going upstairs to get dressed. _(She leaves the room)_

Sibyl : Make sure you wear your own clothes. _(Jasmine puts her middle finger up through the door)_

Shanel : I'll go join her, I really want to open my presents._ (She skips out of the room)_

Bhavna : We might as well all go. _(They all go upstairs and after 5 minutes they return. The girls are in the carol dresses, Hiro in a shirt and jeans and Shigure in a suit. Yuki, Hatsuharu and Hatori are waiting on the sofa)_

Hatsuharu: Oh I see you girls actually have something on.

Sammie : Just shut up will ya.

Shanel : Can we open presents now?

Jasmine : If it shuts you up then fine, go ahead.

Yuki : I should've brought you girls some clothes.

Jasmine : One more word about last night and I'll make sure that you can't remember your name let alone last night.

Hatori : _(To Yuki)_ Just leave it, she means it. These bruises are from last night.

Jasmine : WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT LAST NIGHT?

Hatori : I'm sorry please don't hurt me.

Sibyl : Incoming present. _(Sibyl throws a present and it hits Hatori in the head)._

Hatori : OW!

Sibyl : I did say incoming present.

Hatori : _(Looks up)_ Why God why?

Sibyl : _(Starts crying)_ I didn't mean it.

Shigure : Great you made her cry.

Hatori : No I didn't.

Shanel : Yes you did, and on Christmas.

Sibyl : He didn't make me cry, I just didn't mean to hurt him.

Hiro : Let's just open presents. _(He hands round the presents that he bought) _Hope you guys like them. _(Turning to Shanel) _sorry I didn't get you one, I didn't realise that you were here.

Shanel : That's ok, I understand.

Bhavna : Hiro these are really pretty. _(Everyone has a personalised snow globe with a group picture and the words "friends forever" printed at the bottom)_

Sammie : Where did you get the picture?

Hiro : Yuki helped me on that one.

Yuki : Anything to help.

Shanel : My presents next. _(She hands round a set of presents to everyone and they are quickly opened) _so what do you think of the hoodies?

Jasmine : They're awesome. _(She puts hers on) _perfect fit.

Shanel : I had to guess your favourite colours and I hope the names on the back are spelt correctly.

Hatsuharu: These are awesome beyond awesome. _(Everyone puts their hoodies on)_

Hiro : I can't believe that you got me one too.

Shanel : _(Smiles) _any excuse to do more shopping.

Jasmine : Typical.

_After an hour all the presents have been opened apart from a set of cube shaped presents._

Shigure : Whose are they?

Shanel : Easy, they're mine to you guys.

Jasmine : We've already had four presents each from you.

Shanel : These are my joke presents.

Bhavna : What do you mean?

Shanel : That they're just for a laugh.

Sibyl : I'll hand them out. _(She goes to the tree and hands out the presents)_

Hatsuharu: _(Opening his present) _HAHA! Wow, are we gonna have fun or what?

Yuki : What are they?

Hatsuharu: _(Showing him the box) _SPACE HOPPERS!

Sibyl : Cool. _(She opens hers) _let's have a race! _(They all open theirs and immediately start pumping them up)_

Shanel : Since I don't have one, I'll sort out a course in the garden and I'll referee. _(She goes outside)_

Sibyl : First one to blow theirs up fully wins. _(They start pumping them up furiously)_

Jasmine : Uh oh! Sibyl's gone in to competitive mode.

Sibyl : What's wrong with that?

Sammie : It's the equivalent of you after having a huge bowl of sugar.

Bhavna : Maybe even worse.

Shigure : The only thing worse than Sibyl is Sibyl.

Yuki : Is that even possible?

Hatori : We'll have to wait and see.

Hiro : I don't want to see.

Shanel : _(Coming in)_ I've sorted out a simple course.

Sibyl : Last one to the finish line is an idiot. _(she runs out into the garden)_

Bhavna : _(Sighs) _we might as well follow.

Shanel : _(Once everyone is outside) _I have made a simple round circuit. I have marked it out with strings and tent pegs. If you go over the string then you are disqualified, the flower pots show the start line. If you go over line before I say go then again you are disqualified.

Sammie : Can we push?

Shanel : Yes, it will make it a bit more interesting.

Jasmine : Great! Now it's like a cross between racing and wrestling with space hoppers.

Hatsuharu: _(Laughing) _I'm up for it. _(He goes to the start line)_

Sibyl : Hurry up I want to start. _(Everyone joins her on the start line)_

Shanel : On your marks, get set... _(Sibyl pushes Jasmine over the line) _

Jasmine : OW!

Shigure : I think the word is go.

Shanel : Disqualified.

Jasmine : That's not fair, Sibyl pushed me.

Shanel : Who's the referee here?

Jasmine : Fine! _(She walks away)_

Shanel : On your marks, get set, GO!

_Everyone starts hopping, but Sibyl keeps on pushing everyone off the track._

Sibyl : _(At the end) YAY! I won, I won._

Shigure : You stand to be corrected.

Sibyl : What do you mean?

Shanel : The finishing line is about two metres after the starting line.

Sibyl : Oh! _(Hatori bounces past her) _HEY!

Hatori : looks like I win, HAHA! In your face.

Shanel : And Hatori wins. _(Everyone claps and cheers)_

Sibyl : Whatever, I'm going inside to sort out the dinner.

_Everyone is helping to sort out the dinner. Jasmine and Hatsuharu are setting up the table. Sibyl, Sammie, Hatori and Shigure are in the kitchen. Yuki and Bhavna are clearing up the course and Hiro and Shanel are in the living room hanging up the mistletoe._

Hiro : The mistletoe is a brilliant idea.

Shanel : I have to agree, the others won't realise it's there until it's too late.

Hiro : A Christmas tradition turned cheeky. _(Shanel laughs)_

Shanel : So how come you didn't want to stay at the main house? _(Hiro freezes) _Oh! I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it.

Hiro : I never said that I don't want to talk about it.

Shanel : So what happened?

Hiro : _(Takes a big breath of air) _have you heard about Akito yet?

Shanel : Yeah! Haru said that he was the head of the family.

Hiro : Something like that. _(He breathes heavily again) _ I told him that I had gotten the girls presents and he got really angry, he said that I shouldn't get involved with them. I told him that I was just trying to be friends and he shouted at me.

Shanel : What did he say?

Hiro : He said that if I wanted to be friends with them then I might as well live with them.

Shanel : _(Crying) _he kicked you out on Christmas?

Hiro : Yeah, but it's no biggy.

Shanel : _(Hugging Hiro, there is a small poof and shanel cradles the sheep) _You can stay here for as long as you want , we can stay friends and I'm sure Jasmine doesn't mind sharing a room with sibyl.

Hiro : Thanks, you're too kind.

Shanel : _(Holding him out) _No I mean it. Akito was mean to you even though you were being kind. You should have some kind of recognition.

Hiro : I don't need recognition, just someone to tell me that it's alright.

Shanel : It's alright. _(Hiro laughs and there is another poof)_

Hiro : Sorry. _(He quickly grabs his clothes and puts them on) _so what did you think of the sheep?

Shanel : I love sheep. _(He smiles)_

Bhavna : _(Coming in) _Dinner smells great.

Yuki : Hey Hiro, hey Shanel.

BOTH : Hey!

Sammie : _(From the kitchen) _Right, everyone at the table.

Bhavna : That was timing.

_They go in to the dining room; the table has been laid with Sibyl's favourite silverware. There is a red and green table clothe and a beautiful vase of flowers in the middle. Jasmine and Hatsuharu are sitting at one end of the table._

Shanel : It looks amazing in here.

Hatsuharu: All thanks to Jasmine's decorating skills.

Jasmine : And Hatsuharu rearranging everything I do. _(They stare at her) _Only joking, I did the decorating.

Shigure : _(Running in) _FOOD!

Sammie : _(Following) _just sit down. _(They sit down on one side, Yuki and Bhavna on the other and Shanel and Hiro at the other end)_

Sibyl : _(Coming in) _out the way, hot plates.

Shigure : And full of food.

Sammie : And full of Hatori's hair.

Sibyl : I'd have you know that I thoroughly cleaned the turkey and made sure that there were no hairs.

_ (She places the plates down)_

Jasmine : I'm just thankful that I'm a vegetarian.

Hatori : _(Coming in) _food glorious food. Da, da, da, da, da, da.

Hatsuharu: This looks fantastic.

Sibyl : Thank you. _(She sits next to Shigure)_

Hatori : Before we eat let me apologise for any hairs found now instead of when you're in the middle of choking on one.

Bhavna : You win a prize if you find the golden hair.

Sammie : Who wants eggnog? _(They all raise their glasses)_ alright one at a time, Jesus.

Hiro : _(Tucking in to the potatoes)_ these are fantastic.

Hatori : _(Sitting next to Yuki) _Thank you, I made them.

Shanel : Then he should be puking. Only joking, the food is wonderful.

Yuki : Let's pull the crackers.

Jasmine : How about a cracker circle.

Shigure : Cool, ok!

_They hold the crackers in a circle and pull; they put the hats on and start telling the jokes._

Hatsuharu: How do you get a cheese loving bear out of a cave?

ALL : How?

Hatsuharu: Come on bear.

Jasmine : That's just terrible.

Shigure : That's a seriously cheesy joke. _(Everyone groans)_

Sibyl : Do I get a prize?

Bhavna : Why do you want a prize?

Sibyl : Because of this. _(She picks up a piece of carrot and pulls a black hair from on top)_

Sammie : That isn't the golden hair though.

Sibyl : I don't care, I still deserve compensation.

Hatori : I'll give you a penny after dinner.

Sibyl : Here, have your hair back. _(She goes to throw the hair but instead throws the carrot; it lands in his eye like a monical)_

Shigure : Oh Hatori you posh little bastard.

Hatori : I highly disapprove of carrots in the eye.

Sibyl : You also disapprove of the fact that male sea horses give birth.

Shigure : Oh she went there.

Hatori : Here have your carrot back. _(He throws it at sibyl's head)_

Sibyl : You don't have enough potatoes_. (She throws the potato at him and he hits it away. Instead it s splats against Jasmine's dress, there is an awkward silence)_

Jasmine : _(Standing up) _FOOD FIGHT!

_She grabs a handful of cabbage and throws it at Hiro, Sibyl and Hatori quickly duck under the table and soon everyone is either throwing food or being covered in it._

Bhavna : STOP! I've had enough.

Jasmine : Wait where did sibyl go?

Shigure : I'll look under the table. _(He looks under the table and there is a small thud sound) _Yep she's under there, i could tell by the bottom of her shoe coming towards me.

Sibyl : _(Coming out from under the table) _Sorry I thought you were going to throw food at me.

Yuki : Well that's one perfectly good meal ruined.

_Its 2 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone has cleared themselves up. The dining room has been cleaned and now everyone is in the living room watching Jack Frost._

Sammie : How much eggnog did your sister have?

Jasmine : Five, Why'd you ask?

Sammie : ERM! _(She points to the footrest where Shanel is fast asleep)_

Jasmine : Oh!

Yuki : Where did the mistletoe come from?

Shigure : What Mistletoe? _(Yuki points to the ceiling) _Oh!

Hiro : HEHEE!

Hatsuharu: You cheeky little shit. Did you do this?

Hiro : I and Shanel did.

Shanel : What, What? Oh good I'm still here.

Hiro : Mistletoe time.

Shanel : YAY!

Sibyl : No way, I'm not doing it.

Hiro : Well not yet anyway. Yuki brought it up first so he and Bhavna will kiss first.

Bhavna : WHAT?

Yuki : It's a Christmas tradition.

Bhavna : Fine. _(She put's her hand on Yuki's shoulders and Yuki places his hands on her hip, they kiss)_

Yuki : What was there to worry about?

Bhavna : Nothing

Jasmine : EURKKK!

Hiro : Right Jasmine and Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu: I'm going to kill you after this. _(Jasmine and Hatsuharu kiss)_

Jasmine : Why did you make us kiss next?

Shanel : Because you spoke.

Sammie : HAHA! Shame on..._ (She put's her hand to her mouth)_

Hiro : Sammie and Shigure next.

Shigure : Well done Sammie.

Sammie : What did i do?

Shigure : You spoke.

Shanel : Just shut up and kiss. _(They kiss)_

Hiro : _(Turning to Sibyl and Hatori) _Right now it's your turn.

Sibyl : _(Sighs)_ Might as well get this over and done with. _(She turns to Hatori)_

Hatori : I'm not doing it.

Sibyl : Why not?

Hatori : It's immoral.

Sibyl : How is it immoral?

Hatori : Kissing a school girl.

Sibyl : Shigure kissed Sammie.

Hatori : Yes but I'm not a perv like Shigure.

Shigure : HEY!

Hatori : Sorry. _(Turning to Sibyl)_ Look, if you were older then i would kiss you, but right now, it just doesn't seem right. I'm sorry.

Sibyl : Just pretend that I'm twenty five.

Hatori : I can't.

Sibyl : Then just close your eyes. _(He closes his eyes and Sibyl kisses him)_ How was that?

Hatori : Fine.

Jasmine : Yay you did it.

Shigure : Now for Hiro and Shanel.

Hiro : What?

Bhavna : You're standing under the mistletoe.

Hiro : _(Looking up) _SHIT!

Shanel : its ok, I'll do it. _(Hiro smiles and they kiss)_

Hiro : _(To Shanel) _that's your Christmas present from me.

_Its 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Jasmine and Hatsuharu are in the living playing twister with Shanel and Hiro. Yuki and Bhavna are spinning and the rest are in the kitchen washing up._

Sammie : _(Scrubbing at a pan) _the only way I'll get this off, is if my sponge was made out of Uranium.

Sibyl : Or if you put a bit more washing up liquid on it. _(She squirts some on)_

Sammie : Thanks.

Shigure : BUBBLES!

Hatori : If you like bubbles so much then here. _(He gets a huge handful of bubbles and splats it in his face)_

Shigure : You asshole!

Sibyl : Stop it you'll drop the plate.

Shigure : Sorry. _(He puts it down) _Right now come here. _(He chases Hatori round the kitchen)_

Sammie : Behave will you. _(She sticks her arm out and Shigure runs straight in to it)_

Shigure : Ow that hurt.

Sammie : Precisely why you shouldn't run around in the kitchen.

Hatori : Shame you got told.

Shigure : COME HERE YOU LITTLE GIT! _(He starts chasing Hatori again)_

Sibyl : CUT IT OUT!_ (She splashes them with water from the sink)_

Hatori : Great now I'm wet.

Sibyl : That's your own fault.

Hatori : No it wasn't it was Shigure's.

Sammie : Ok ok stop fighting already.

Sibyl : Exactly. Just carry on drying the plates, or is that too much too ask?

Shig+Hat: Sorry.

Sibyl : Just get back to work.

Hatsuharu: _(sticking his head round the door) _ERM, Sammie. Prince Caspian is on.

Sammie : Right, hang on. _(She quickly finishes the pan she's scrubbing and puts it o one side. She then follows Hatsuharu out of the room)_

Shigure : I think I'll watch it with her. _(He walks out of the kitchen)_

Sibyl : _(Sighs) _Looks like it's just us washing up.

Hatori : Yeah. _(Pauses) _You know there was another reason for me not kissing you.

Sibyl : _(Looking at Hatori) _No I didn't.

Hatori : Another reason to why i didn't want to kiss you was because the last person I kissed was Kana.

Sibyl : Oh! Sorry I didn't realise that.

Hatori : No need to apologise, kissing you was just another step to getting over her.

Sibyl : So that kiss didn't mean anything.

Hatori : Well to me it did. _(He grabs a plate)_ It meant that maybe one day I could get over her.

Sibyl : Oh I see.

Hatori : I had my worries too. Many questions filled my head like: Will it be the same? Will i get too worked up about it? Will i freak out? You know that sort of stuff.

Sibyl : _(Muttering to herself) _it meant a lot to me.

Hatori : What?

Sibyl : Nothing.

Hatori : I heard you Sibyl, but do you mean it?

Sibyl : _(Sighs) _Yes i do. I like you a lot.

Hatori : Even with the needles?

Sibyl : _(Shuddering) _I can live without them, but everything else i like a lot. _(He smiles)_ And yeah, I agree about the age difference and how it doesn't seem right. But I'm hoping when we're older I won't notice it as much.

Hatori : That could work. _(They smile)_

Sibyl : SHIT! _(The wet plate she was holding slips out of her hand. Bother her and Hatori rush to grab it and Sibyl accidently bumps in to him. There is a small poof and the sea horse is on the floor)_

Hatori : WATER!

Sibyl : Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. _(She picks him up and starts running back and fourth in panic)_

Bhavna : _(Coming in with Yuki)_ what happened?

Sibyl : I need a sink and fast.

Yuki : Hang on a minute. _(He quickly empties the sink and lets the water flow out, he fills a cup with water and puts Hatori in it)_

Sibyl : Thank you. _(Yuki ignores her and fills the sink up again)_

Bhavna : What happened exactly?

Sibyl : I dropped the plate and we both went to pick it up. _(She points to the smashed plated on the floor)_

Yuki : _(putting Hatori in the sink)_ I'll get the dust pan and brush. _(He goes to the cupboard under the stairs)_

Hatori : Sorry about that.

Sibyl : That's ok. _(Yuki returns and sweeps up the plate) _Always keep wet plates over the sink, just a tip for ya. _(He empties the shards in to the bin)_

Sibyl : I'll remember that for next time. _(There is another poof and Hatori is sitting in the sink)_

Hatori : Clothes please.

Sibyl : WAAA! _(She goes red and runs into the living room then shut's herself in the dining room)_

Hiro : Was that Sibyl in a red dress or just a red person?

Jasmine : I vote both.

Hatori : _(coming in to the living room and fully dressed) _Sibyl I'm sorry about that, I'm fully dressed now.

Sibyl : I'm not coming out.

Hatori : Why not?

Shanel : because she looks like a giant tomato.

Sibyl : I HEARD THAT!

Yuki : I'm sure it's not that bad.

Sammie : Yeah it is.

Sibyl : SHUT UP! I haven't gone bright red.

Hatori : If you haven't gone bright red then why won't you come out?

Sibyl : Fine. _(She opens the door and comes out)_

Hatori : See it wasn't that bad.

Shigure : It was earlier. _(Hatori give him evils) _Alright alright I'm sorry.

Sibyl : I'm just going to ignore you. _(She and Hatori sit next to Jasmine and Hatsuharu)_

Sammie : Prince Caspian is so fit.

Shigure : Is that the only reason why you wanted to watch this?

Sammie : Maybe.

_They carry on watching Prince Caspian in silence. Yuki breaks the silence._

Yuki : Have you guys noticed how crazy this Christmas has been?

Bhavna : I have to agree. We had the carol singing incident, the tree, the leaning tower of presents, Jasmine's sister finding out. Need i go on?

Hatsuharu: Not forgetting last night.

Shanel : What actually happened last night? You guys keep on mentioning it.

Jasmine : I'll tell you when you're older.

Hiro : To be honest, I don't think i want to know about last night.

Sammie : Believe me you don't.

Sibyl : I think that was a fun Christmas actually.

ALL : I agree.

Hatori : Hey guys look, it's snowing.

Shigure : Yeah right, stop trying to trick me.

Hatori : No I actually mean it, it's snowing.

Yuki : So it is.

_Everyone moves to the French doors and watch as the delicate snowflakes fall slowly to the ground._

Bhavna : It's so beautiful.

Hatsuharu: I agree. It's so amazing.

Sammie : Can I have my tenner back now.

Shigure : DAMN IT! _(He hands the money back)_

Jasmine : What did you bet on this time?

Sammie : _(staring out) _that it would be a beautiful Christmas.

Shanel : And you were right

_They stand there for five minutes, watching the snow._

Hiro : This has to be the best Christmas ever.

ALL : Agreed

_The End_

_**Thank you **_

_**Thank you to Sibyl Adams, Shaunice "Sammie" Mohammed, Bhavna Dourgah and Shanel Williams who helped me put this together and gave me all their brilliant ideas. Without them this would've never been done. I could not wish for better friends. I would also like to thank Natsuki Takaya the author of Fruits basket, without it i would never be who am i which a complete manga freak, also this story would have never come in to existence.**_

_**I would also like to thank my Boyfriend Martin Simms who has also given me support and has been patient with me and listened to me bantering on about this.**_

_**My Instincts also have a very special part to play in this for if i did not let go of the original book that this was all written in than I'm sure that i would most probably be in hospital by now from the amounts of times that Sammie and Sibyl would have beat me up.**_

_**Thank you to my teachers who let me writes this in class, even though sometimes they didn't really approve of it but who cares.**_

_**Thank you to my Family as well who have always been there for me. **_

_**And most importantly thank you to my fans and to everyone who will read this in the near future.**_

_**Oh Yeah, before i forget, Thank you to Georgia Spur for putting up with us in her house every morning and for the under floor heating.**_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Have a Merry Christmas to you all. (Yes I do know that Christmas is not here yet)**_

39


End file.
